The Fangirl
by Red Chef
Summary: Being an awesome beyblader has its perks; fame, fortune, and fans. But all that changes when the world champion gets a fangirl who will stop at nothing to be Tyson’s number one. (TyKa)


**Disclaimer**:

Beyblade does not belong to me. Mabel does belong to me, but I do get inspiration from rabid fangirls.

**Author's Notes**:

This is my response to all the crazy fangirls that can't stand it when their favourite character is in love with (god forbid!) another character, or can't stand the coupling their favourite character is in. Tyson and Kai forever!

* * *

**The Fangirl.**

By: Red Chef

* * *

**Fangirl**: see "fan," abbreviation for "fanatic."

**Fanatic**: _adjective._ marked by excessive enthusiasm for and intense devotion to a cause or idea; "rabid isolationist." (syn: fanatical, overzealous, rabid) _noun_. a person motivated by an irrational enthusiasm (as for a cause); "A fanatic is one who can't change her mind and won't change the subject."

Have you ever loved someone so much you'd do anything for them? Would you buy them whatever they wanted, no matter what the cost? Would you travel anywhere just to be with them, even to the ends of the earth? And could you die for them, kill for them, live _only_ for them because you _loved_ them?

I feel that way. Every breath he breathes, every breath that he'll take, it is as if those are my own breaths and they are what fill my own lungs. He is a part of me. The world champion title, his friends and family, they are like my own just as they are his. His long unruly, deep blue hair, and those eyes that are even deeper still… They are mine.

He is mine.

Tyson is _mine._

Because I _love_ him so much. More than anyone in the whole world. It's not possible for there to be something greater than this love. It's too powerful. And that is why nothing will keep us apart.

We'll be together, you and I, Tyson, we'll be together.

* * *

"Explain to me why we're doing this again?" Tyson Granger asked thoughtfully.

Kenny sighed as his fingers flew across the keys of his mini laptop. "It's one of the perks of being championship beybladers I guess. We're supposed to promote the BBA since it's in our team's sponsor and all."

"Well," Tyson groaned as another kid shoved a notebook under his nose. "Signing autographs is a thing I didn't want to repeat! Damn Ray and Max, they lucked out by being out of the country!" He sweatdropped.

The next kid in line, a young girl with shining eyes, glomped onto him and he was assaulted with camera flashes.

"I love you Tyson!!!" She squealed into his ear.

Tyson blushed slightly in embarrassment but the girl choked him tighter while he struggled to sign her pink stationary. She moved onto Daichi with less enthusiasm and the world champ rubbed his neck.

"Geeze, now I know why Kai skipped out on this!"

"KAI??!!" A group of fangirls hanging around near the back of the BBA's autograph booth perked up and with high pitched voices. "_KAI'S_ HERE??!!"

"NO, he's not!!" Kenny waved his arms frantically.

"Awwwwww…." They all cooed in disappointment and went back to gushing over whatever they had been going on about before eavesdropping.

Kenny sweat. "_Tyson,_ you have to be careful about what you say around fans. One wrong word and it'll set them off like a.. a… argh!" The Chief pulled at his hair in anxiety. "Just don't say anything and sign the autographs!"

"Sheesh! Alright already," The pony-tailed boy replied. He grimaced as yet another pre-schooler's parent handed him about ten items to autograph, neatly ignoring the sign saying they were only allowed a maximum of two.

He signed them all and smacked his forehead against the table. The line for his team's autographs was so damn long. He squinted to make out that another group of fans had joined the back of the line that was about to round the corner of the second block over!

Tyson smiled nervously as a rather largely muscled man asked for his autograph with not-so-invisible hearts in his eyes.

'These people are getting weirder by the minute.' The world champ twitched while he thought to himself. 'What a way to spend a birthday!'

* * *

Kai frowned again, looking at the item in his hand.

"That's the latest model, I'm sure your friend will love it!" The salesperson said in the usual cheery fashion.

The tall teen turned the mobile phone around in his hand once more, wondering if this was really the best option. He skipped the autograph session today to get away from slobbering fans, being in the limelight really wasn't his thing. But more importantly, he'd ditched the event to do some last minute gift shopping, today was Tyson's birthday after all.

Noticing his costumer wasn't very talkative, the salesperson smiled and pressed on nervously. His boss said he came off way too chipper and caused people like this customer here to lose their lunches.

"It's really a great gift! Matching cell phones are the new fad for couples. We have a new package, couples talk free, you heard of that before?"

Kai idly nodded, once again paying more attention to the gift than the clerk. The man began to sweat nervously, realizing he'd made a mistake. "Er, well it's not _just_ couples, it's when these phones are bought in pairs and the package is set up. You don't _have_ to be a _couple_," he rambled on, stumbling over his words to correct his sales faux-pas.

"That's alright." Kai's voice cut in though there was a slight edge of agitation to it.

The salesman almost fainted in relief at the customer's words. "Thank you." He muttered hoping his boss hasn't overheard his screw up.

The two-tone haired blader spared the man one last glance before sighing and nodding his head curtly. He handed him the box. "I'll take the couple package then." Tyson was always complaining about how many times his gramps smashed the phone while practicing kendo in the house, a cell phone would be alright…

The clerk let out a euphoric sigh at his first sale of the day. "Yes sir!" He rang up the purchase and even dug out a nice bag to put the merchandise in, sticking a crinkly bow on it in decoration. "I wish your friend a happy birthday!"

"Right." Kai muttered in annoyance and he took the bag, leaving the shop, wondering why the hell he bought two cell phones for Tyson and himself when he knew he wasn't likely to say a word.

And he _did_ want to say something… about how _maybe_ he did want Tyson and himself to be a couple…

'God, why am I so stupid? Tyson would never want _that_…'

He almost chucked the present into the nearest garbage can in anger, but stopped himself and continued on knowing that no present was worse than a useless one.

* * *

"Kill me nooowww…" Tyson moaned clutching his wrist in agony. The autograph session was finally closing and the bladers couldn't have been more happy.

Daichi gave a disgruntled snort. "I don't see why only _half_ the fans wanted my autograph when I'm obviously the better blader!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Let's not fight about who has the bigger fanbase guys, I have a headache, ooooh…" He put a hand to his head to emphasize his pain.

Grumbling from an exhausting day, the three began packing up their bags that they'd brought with them to the event. Security and volunteers were helping to tear down the banners and decorations that littered the area.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice sounded from the throng of BBA employees clearing out the place.

The Chief looked up in confusion. "What?"

A girl stepped into view in front of the autograph booth that had yet to be dismantled. Daichi spotted the photograph in her hand.

"Aargh not another fan of Tyson!" He yelled annoyingly packing up the rest of his things. "See you guys later, I'm blowing this popsicle stand!" He bounded away as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Blahg," Tyson said intelligently, watching the brat go. "At least he's gotten over his big ego!"

Kenny smirked and shut his laptop. "Yeah, we're still waiting for you do the same."

Tyson squinted an eye in warning at his pal but didn't get to reply when the same soft voice coughed slightly.

"Huh? Oh," He eyed the girl with light brown hair and eyes. She was really plain. He groaned as she handed him a photo of himself. "Autograph time's over y'know," He complained irritably as he signed the photo in a scraggly version of his name. 'Thanks to this everyone will think I've got a permanently limp wrist or something.' He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Well, if _Kai_ noticed it wouldn't be so ba-

"Um…m-my name is Mabel." The girl interrupted his thoughts. "I'm your number one fan!" She blushed.

"That's nice." Kenny dismissed and began shoving at Tyson's back. "Get a move on, aaargh, I really need aspirin."

"Fine, fine!'

"But-" Mabel tried feebly, but the world champion and the chief were already on their way home leaving her standing alone.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present." The girl said softly, watching their receding forms as her blush faded away and eyes narrowed. She smiled.

* * *

"Haaaappy Birthdaaaayyy deaaar Tyyyyyyssoooooooon! Haaaappy Biiirthday to YOOoOooOoOuuuuuu!"

Tyson laughed uncontrollably at Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, and his grandpa's horrible singing, it sounded more like wolves howling than actual singing. Kai was sitting off to the corner not joining in with any of the loud festivities.

"What's your boyfriend's first name! What's your boyfriend's first naaaame!!" Gramps continued on singing making everyone else sputter and gawk at the old geezer.

Tyson grabbed his old man's kendo stick and slammed it over Gramps' head. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!" He yelled, face bright red.

"What geeze!" The old timer complained, rubbing his head where a bump was forming. "Is that any way to treat your g-daddy yo? Where's your manners, little dude!"

Tyson groaned and everyone snickered. Hilary struck a match and lit the eighteen candles on the big chocolate cake, one was for good luck. "Now make a wish!"

"Thanks guys!" The world champ smiled and blew the candles of his cake out. Everyone cheered but then Hilary informed them that _she'd_ baked the cake and no one felt like eating it anymore. After a bout of yelling, the bladers had choked back the hardest cake known to mankind, Kai the only one escaping a fate worse than death by performing his usual disappearing act.

Kenny picked some foam streamer out of his hair. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to call it a night. I think my headache's coming back!"

The teens cleaned up as much as they could and yawning, Hilary and Kenny walked out into the cool night air to make their way home.

Tyson frowned. "You go too, Daichi."

"What?!" The boy grumbled. Ever since the end of the world championships he'd been staying with Mr. Dickenson. Though, he still liked it more at Tyson's, he'd never admit it. "Oh fine…"

The world champ smiled smugly and brushed his nose with the pad of his thumb. "See ya!" He shut the door with his foot and brushed his hands off. Not watching where he was going it wasn't a surprise he knocked heads with Kai who'd finally reappeared.

"Ouch!" Tyson winced and held his forehead but smiled anyway. "Hey Kai, you heading out to your apartment now?"

Kai frowned slightly before his lips curved into an even slighter smirk. "And leave without giving you my gift?"

"A _gift_ this year?! Kai, you wound me." Tyson held his hand over his heart with a small flourish. "What happened to tradition? _'Hn, laugh it up birthday boy because it's training in the morning for you!'_" The world champ imitated with a deeper voice, crossing his arms over his chest in a very Kai-like pose.

The older blader shrugged and handed Tyson the large bag he'd gotten from the clerk in the store. The pony-tailed teen smile widened into true delight at the gift. "Hey Kai, I was just joking, you didn't have to get me anything." But even as he said that he was reaching in and scooping out the two unwrapped boxes with pictures of cell phones on them.

His blue eyebrows rose. "Two cell phones?! Woah, thanks Kai, but why two?"

Kai floundered. He hadn't realized he would probably have to explain that part. Sighing in defeat he knew he couldn't brush this off and stick to tradition this time if he wanted the gift to mean anything at all. "It was… a couple package…" He muttered in embarrassment.

It seemed like Tyson hadn't heard him for a moment but then he broke open the boxes and fished the two silver mobile phones out. He shook one. "So do I have to pay for the service on this thing or what?"

"It's… paid for." The teen with the painted cheeks clenched his hands into fists at his awkwardness. "And-those… are free…" He spoke stiltedly not getting his point across but Tyson didn't seem to mind about the lack of explanation.

The midnight blue haired teen looked at the phones again and then handed one to Kai. "We can use 'em like walkie-talkies!" He grinned and winked. "And hey, maybe Gramps won't smash _this_ phone." He slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Thanks Kai," Tyson said slowly as if he knew something Kai didn't.

Of course, the older teen didn't like that one bit. He moved around Tyson and was out the door, the cool evening wind picking up the long white scarf making it waft behind him.

"Kai," Tyson reached out and grabbed one of the ends of the scarf as it fluttered in his face. The two-tone haired blader looked over his shoulder in question.

"Really, thanks, I…love…it. Better than the pile of rocks Daichi wrapped or the case of food-poisoning Hilary gave me anyway." He grinned slowly, and leaned against the doorframe. The soft golden light from inside the home was glowing around his figure and the night had shadowed his features. Kai could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, knowing exactly what it was he felt for the world champion right then and there.

"So what's your boyfriend's first name, Tyson?" He asked suddenly, trying to throw the other boy for a loop so the blush under his painted shark fins would fade.

Tyson wiggled his eyebrows at his former team captain and held his hand to his ear pretending his pinky and thumb was the phone. "Call me."

* * *

Mabel hummed quietly to herself as she searched around in her magazines. Her collection was huge and her mother was always trying to throw them away. However, after the time she'd taken the BBQ lighter to her mother's favourite curtains, the stupid old cow hadn't tried to take her magazines away anymore.

She had almost been forced to miss Tyson Granger's birthday autograph signing today. Old hag, her mother's birthday too, she didn't deserve to be born on _Tyson's_ day. She'd dealt with it though. A slow soft smile crept over her feminine features.

Mabel had found out that her favourite beyblader would be back in training at the BBA Beyblading facility tomorrow from a flyer clipping she had nailed to her quark bulletin board.

"Mm…" She sighed to herself quietly and blushing, staring at one of Tyson's more gorgeous pictures. Her brother thought it was a bit weird that she collected Beyblade and gaming magazines when she had no interest in either but…

"You're so amazing." The light brown eyed girl smiled widely and dreamily. She traced a finger across Tyson's jaw and then his lips that formed the most perfect smile she'd ever seen.

An errant breeze swept through the room, rustling the papers of her magazines. The teen nodded to herself and slid the sharp sewing scissors she'd taken from her mother's cabinet. The sound was metallic as she sliced the picture out of the glossy book. Mabel smiled softly as she ripped the image of Kai from his position next to Tyson in a photo already on her wall and then taped her new addition to the last remaining space of her bedroom.

"Soon, we'll be together." Mabel whispered to the walls full of Tyson's smiling face.

* * *

---TBC--- 


End file.
